dexterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Debra Morgan
Spoilerfrei= Debra Morgan ist das einzige leibliche Kind des bereits verstorbenen Paares Harry und Doris Morgan und die Adoptivschwester von Dexter. Sie ist bekannt für ihre etwas derbe Ausdrucksweise mit dem reichlichen Gebrauch von Schimpfwörtern. Sie arbeitet beim selben Ort wie Dexter in Miami – allerdings bei der Sitte, weshalb sie stets versucht, eine Möglichkeit zum Aufsteigen zu finden, doch Maria LaGuerta würdigt ihre Erfolge selten. Trotzdem ist sie eigentlich eine hervorragende Denkerin und hat durch ihre Arbeit bei der Sitte auch Kontakte bei ebenjener. Obwohl Dexter es ihr immer wieder vorhält, hat sie schon lange keine feste Beziehung aufrecht erhalten. Beziehungen Dexter Morgan Debra weiß nicht, dass Dexter ein Serienkiller ist. Da ihr Vater früher viel Zeit mit Dexter verbracht hat, um ihn den Codex zu lehren und ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen, fühlte sich Debra oft ausgeschlossen und vernachlässigt. Während Harry mit seinem Sohn über seine Fälle sprach, wollte er Debra vor diesen Dingen bewahren. Dennoch (oder gerade deshalb) hat sich Debra für eine Laufbahn bei der Polizei entschieden. Ihren Bruder Dexter liebt sie trotz der Eifersucht, die sie immer wieder empfunden hat, zutiefst. Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern ist er ihre einzige Familie. Harry Morgan Debra hat Harry sehr stark geliebt. Diese Gefühle wurden auch erwidert, doch trotzdem fühlte sie sich von ihm abgewiesen und dachte, er bevorzuge Dexter, weil er so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hat. Dies hatte allerdings nichts damit zu tun, sondern damit, dass er Dexter einen Kodex beibringen musste, da er seine "dunkle Seite" erkannt hat. Wegen ihrer Zuneigung und dem Wille, ihm zu gefallen, wurde sie letztendlich auch Polizistin. |-| Spoiler= Debra Morgan ist neben Dexter einer der wichtigsten Charaktere der Serie . Sie tritt in jeder Staffel auf und wird von Jennifer Carpenter gespielt. Sie ist das einzige leibliche Kind des bereits verstorbenen Paares Harry und Doris Morgan und die Adoptivschwester von Dexter. Sie ist bekannt für ihre etwas derbe Ausdrucksweise mit dem reichlichen Gebrauch von Schimpfwörtern. Debra arbeitet beim selben Ort wie Dexter in Miami. Zunächst bei der Sitte, doch ihre hervorragende Denkweise und das schnelle Auffassungs- sie Einfühlungsvermögen ließen sie nach und nach immer höher aufsteigen, bis sie Lieutenant wurde. Obwohl Dexter es ihr immer wieder vorhält, hat sie schon lange keine feste Beziehung aufrecht erhalten. Dass Dexter insgeheim ein Serienkiller ist, weiß sie zunächst nicht, erfährt sie zuletzt jedoch auch. Geschichte Staffel 1 Debra hatte es bei der Polizei nicht immer einfach, so arbeitete sie zunächst im Sittendezernat und musste sich Undercover unter Prostituierte mischen. Ihr großes Ziel war es, ins Morddezernat befördert zu werden. Dieser Traum erfüllt sich, als in Miami der Ice-Truck-Killer sein Unwesen zu treiben beginnt und Dexter die Hinweise, die er bei seinem Spiel mit dem Serienmörder-Kollegen sammelt, immer wieder an seine Schwester weiterleitet, so dass sie ihre Vorgesetzten beeindrucken kann. Obwohl Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta nicht viel von Debra hält, wird diese schließlich ins Morddezernat befördert und darf bei der Jagd nach dem Ice-Truck-Killer helfen. Wie nahe sie dem Ice-Truck-Killer jedoch wirklich ist, ahnt Debra zunächst nicht. Sie verliebt sich in Rudy Cooper, einen Experten für medizinische Prothesen, und verlobt sich mit ihm, ohne zu ahnen, dass Rudy in Wahrheit Brian Moser heißt, der leibliche Bruder von Dexter ist und als Ice-Truck-Killer gnadenlos Frauen zerstückelt. Auch Debra soll sein Opfer werden, doch Dexter rettet sie und tötet Rudy/Brian, ohne zu offenbaren, in welcher Verbindung er wirklich zu dem Killer steht. Töten wollte er sie, da sie noch zwischen ihm und Dexter steht. Debra hält ihren Bruder für einen Helden. Staffel 2 Nach den Ereignissen um Rudy/Brian ist Debra psychisch sehr angeschlagen. Sie ist nicht mehr in der Lage, alleine in ihrer Wohnung zu leben und zieht zu Dexter. Noch eine ganze Weile hat Debra damit zu kämpfen, dass die Bevölkerung und die Presse sie als "Mrs. Ice-Truck-Killer" kennen. Als sie im Fitnessstudio den attraktiven Gabriel kennen lernt, fällt es ihr schwer zu glauben, dass er nicht weiß, wer sie ist, doch er war die vergangenen Wochen im Ausland. Debra beginnt eine Romanze mit Gabriel, die jedoch in erster Linie sexueller Natur ist. Wieder zu sich selbst findet Debra ausgerechnet bei der Suche nach dem Bay Harbor Metzger, hinter dem sich in Wahrheit niemand anderer als Dexter verbirgt. Debra versteht sich auf Anhieb großartig mit dem FBI-Ermittler Frank Lundy, der für den schwierigen Fall nach Miami gekommen ist und die Leitung übernommen hat. Der einige Jahre ältere Lundy und Debra beginnen schließlich eine Beziehung. Debra blüht sichtlich auf, sucht sich wieder eine eigene Wohnung und unterstützt Angel, als dieser von der psychisch kranken Lila der Vergewaltigung bezichtigt wird. Als Lundy die Stadt wieder verlässt, da der Bay Harbor Metzger-Fall nach Doakes' Tod abgeschlossen scheint, bleibt Debra in Miami. Sie wird für ihre Leistungen bei der Suche nach dem Bay Harbor Metzger offiziell geehrt. Staffel 3 Zu Beginn der dritten Staffel hat Debra sich die Haare kurzschneiden lassen und hat nach eigener Angabe Alkohol und Zigaretten abgeschworen, wobei sie sehr ambitioniert ihrer Beförderung entgegen strebt, d.h., um ein silbernes Detective-Schild zu bekommen. Sie arbeitet außerdem mit einem neuen Partner zusammen: Joey Quinn. Dass er angeblich "schmutzig" ist (laut einer internen Ermittlungsfrau), kümmert sie nicht, da man dem jeweiligen Partner vertrauen muss. Anfangs war sie bei dem Team, das den Mord an Miguel Prados Bruder untersucht, doch Sergeant Batista entbindet sie von dem Fall, weil sie zu wenig Taktgefühl zeigt. Ihr nächster Fall scheint jedoch mit dem des Haut-Killers zusammenzuhängen, was sich als richtig herausstellt. Sie beginnt schließlich eine Beziehung mit Anton Briggs, der maßgeblich zur Fassung ebenjenes Mörders beiträgt. Nachdem der Killer "Sebstmord begann" beziehungsweise Dexter ihn tötete, erhält sie ihre hart erarbeitete Beförderung. Staffel 4 Debra beginnt, mehr über ihren Vater Harry nachzuforschen, und findet heraus, dass dieser mit einer seiner Informantinnen geschlafen hat. Daraufhin sucht sie ebenjene, indem sie jegliche Informanten befragt. Einer dieser Informanten wird Laura Moser sein (sollen). Außerdem kommt Frank Lundy zurück nach Miami, um den ominösen Trinity-Killer zu jagen, der angeblich dort sein Unwesen treibt. Sie arbeitet daraufhin wieder mit ihm zusammen. Die beiden werden angeschossen, wobei Lundy sein Leben verliert. Im Krankenhaus beichtet sie Anton, dass sie mit Lundy geschlafen hat. Debra hat daraufhin den Verdacht, dass möglicherweise der Trinity-Killer hinter dem Schuss stand. Aus diesem Grund beginnt sie eine offizielle Suche nach dem Killer. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass der Trinity-Killer nicht geschossen haben konnte, sondern jemand kleineres (wegen der Kugellaufbahn in ihrem Körper). Daraufhin bemerkt sie, dass die Reporterin Christine Hill bei einer Unterhaltung mehr über den Fall wusste als öffentlich bekannt, weshalb sie sie verdächtigt. Das stellt sich genauso wie die Tatsache, dass Hill die Tochter vom Trinity-Killer ist, als richtig heraus, wobei Hill sich selbst in den Kopf schießt, als Debra auf Nachfrage meint, dass sie ihr nicht verzeihen könnte, Lundy getötet zu haben. Später arbeitet sie weiter an ihrer Suche nach Harrys Geliebten und erfährt über Laura Moser. Sie erkennt, dass Dexter und der Kühllaster-Killer Brüder sind. Staffel 5 Debra ist hinter dem Mördern verschiedener Männer her, wobei nach und nach aufkommt, dass die Toten alle kriminell sind. Dass Dexter und Lumen Pierce die Täter sind, weiß sie allerdings nicht. Dexter ist für sie jedoch sehr wichtig, da der Trinity-Killer zuvor Rita Bennett, Dexters Frau und die Mutter von Harrison Morgan, ermordet hat und wohl seelischen Beistand benötigt. Außerdem beginnt sie eine Beziehung mit Quinn. Sie ist es, die schließlich erkennt, dass sich offenbar ein Vergewaltigungsopfer an den ihr zugefügten Dingen rächt und dabei eine "verschrobene" Liebesbeziehung hat. Als sie Dexter und Lumen erwischt beziehungsweise ihnen den Fluchtweg abschneidet, kann sie die beiden nicht sehen, weil zwischen den Dreien ein Stofftuch hängt. Ohne zu wissen, dass Dexter direkt neben ihr ist, geht sie wieder, da sie Lumen versteht (ohne ihre Identität zu kennen), obwohl die Leiche des "Anführers", Jordan Chase, unweit von ihr ist. Dass sie sie laufen gelassen hat, erzählt sie natürlich niemanden. Staffel 6 Als Quinn Debra einen Heiratsantrag macht, lehnt sie diesen überrascht ab, woraufhin die Beziehung endet. Während das Morddezernat hinter einem Serienkiller her ist, der biblisch-rituelle Morde vollbringt, tut Dexter dasselbe – nur erfolgreicher. Als Travis Marshall schließlich im Begriff ist, Dexters Sohn zu töten, hält dieser in schließlich auf und bringt den ohnmächtigen Mörder zur Santa Maria de Laredo Kirche, um ihn bei seinem ehemaligen Operationsort zu töten. Debra jedoch geht zur selben Zeit zu der Kirche und hört, wie Dexter und Travis sprechen. Sie ging allerdings nur dorthin, weil sie Dexter von ihren Gefühlen erzählen wollte, da sie sich trotz der Adoptionsverwandschaft in ihn verliebt hat. Sie kommt genau in dem Moment in die Halle, als Dexter Travis ins Herz sticht. Ihr Bruder sagt – wohl aus dem Affekt heraus – lediglich "Oh Gott..." Staffel 7 Dexter schafft es, Debra davon zu überzeugen, dass das aus Selbstjustiz geschah und er selbst nicht wusste, was er macht. Daraufhin hilft sie ihm, die Beweise zu vernichten, um später selbstverständlich auch ein ernsthaftes Gespräch zu führen – nicht jedoch über ihre Liebe. Maria LaGuerta jedoch findet bei der Kirche, die die beiden unterdessen abgefackelt haben, einen verschmorten Plastikbehälter mit Blut. Dass dies die Art vom Bay Harbor Metzger, der angeblich ihr bester Freund, James Doakes, gewesen sein soll, war / ist, ist ihr nur zu bewusst. Aus diesem Grund geht sie insgeheim die Untersuchungen zum Mörder durch – in der Annahme, dass der Serienkiller, der eigentlich Dexter ist, noch lebt. Nach und nach kommt sie zu dem Verdacht, dass Dexter der Killer ist, was auch die "instinktive" Abneigung Doakes ihm gegenüber erklären würde. Thomas Matthews, den sie eingeweiht hat, ist hierbei jedoch völlig anderer Meinung. Debra erfährt dies und bekommt auch Zweifel, bis sie fast zur Gewissheit gekommen ist, dass ihr Bruder der Mörder ist. Auf einer Unterredung hin offenbart Dexter ihr den Kodex und wieso Harry so viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht hat, weshalb Debra ihn nicht zur Mordkommission bringt, sondern es "akzeptiert", jedoch kaum mehr mit ihrem Bruder sprechen kann. LaGuerta ist ihm während der Zeit jedoch ebenfalls so gut wie auf die Schliche gekommen und als letzten Ausweg sieht er nur noch ihren Tod. Er arrangiert deshalb die Hinrichtung eines Mörders und sorgt dafür, dass LaGuerta ihm folgt, damit es so aussieht, als ob der Mörder LaGuerta und LaGuerta den Mörder erschossen hätte. Debra jedoch erkennt seinen Plan und eilt entsetzt zu dem Ort: Es ist der Hafen, an dem seine ganze Misere als junges Kind begann. Sie kommt gerade zu ihm, als er alles "vorbereitet". LaGuerta liegt ohnmächtig neben ihn, der Mörder tot auf dem Tisch. Sie diskutiert mit ihm über Recht und Unrecht und dass er das nicht machen darf, bis LaGuerta erwacht. Debra, die ihre Waffe auf Dexter und LaGuerta richtet, weiß nicht, was sie tun soll. Als die Frau ihr jedoch einredet, sie solle den Killer endlich töten, um für Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen, stimmt Dexter dieser traurig zu und breitet mit geschlossenen Augen die Arme aus. Im letzten Moment jedoch schießt Debra auf LaGuerta. Der überraschte Dexter starrt seine Schwester an, die weinend ihre tote Kollegin in die Arme nimmt. Staffel 8 Debra hat ihren Posten bei dem Miami Metro Police Department aufgegeben und arbeitet nun als Privatdetektiv. Zu Beginn ist sie allerdings in einer miserablen Lebenslage. Sie will nichts mit ihrem Bruder zu tun haben und nimmt Drogen. Schließlich tötet sie einen Mann, der den illegalen Schmuck eines Dealers gestohlen hat, weil dieser sie, als sie dieses entdeckte, verprügelte und es selbst an sich nahm, wodurch sie sauer wurde. Zu dieser Zeit geht es ihr jedoch schon etwas besser. Dexter schafft es, ihre Tat zu vertuschen. Doch Debra will weiterhin nichts mit ihrem Bruder zu tun haben, wegen welchem sie Maria LaGuerta tötete. Von Schuldgefühlen geplagt ist sie sauer auf ihn. Dr. Evelyn Vogel jedoch, die alles über Dexters geheimes Treiben und seine Vergangenheit weiß, kann den beiden helfen. Nach und nach vertragen sie sich besser, obwohl Debra sogar versuchte, Dexter und sich selbst zu ertränken, indem sie mit ihrem Auto in einen See gefahren ist (was schiefgelaufen ist, da ein Mann sie rettete, und sie schließlich Dexter, weil sie ohne ihn nicht leben konnte). Desweiteren ging es ihr einmal so schlecht, dass sie Joey beichtete, dass sie LaGuerta ermordet hat. Dieser ruft sogleich Dexter an. Beide meinen jedoch, dass sie einfach nur Schuldgefühle hat und vertuschen diesen Ausbruch, bis Debra wieder zu sich kommt. Debra befreundet sich mit ihrem Chef bei ihrer Arbeit als Detective und bittet ihn, nach Informationen über Hannah McKay zu suchen, da sie und Dexter von dieser überrascht wurden (aber nichts weiter). Dann erfährt sie jedoch, dass Dexter und Hannah immernoch verliebt sind und zusammen nach Argentinien verschwinden wollen. Zunächst ist sie enttäuscht, doch schließlich versteht und verzeiht sie Dexter und hilft den beiden. Letztendlich fängt sie wieder bei der Miami Metro Police an und wird von Angel sofort wieder in ihren alten Rang gesetzt. Ihr ehemaliger Chef jedoch hat Geld gewittert und ist weiterhin hinter Hannah her - er erwischt sie auch, doch sie schafft es, knapp zu entkommen. Die Miami Metro Police und auch Dexter jagen den Gehirnchirurgen - ein Killer, der eine bestimmte Zone des Gehirns (die der Emotionen) aus dem Hirn schneidet. Dexter findet heraus, dass es sich bei diesem um den Sohn von Dr. Vogel handelt, welcher eigentlich totgeglaubt war. Da sie als Mutter nicht wollte, dass Dexter ihn tötet, spricht sie mehrfach mit ihm, obwohl er es war, der ihr die abgeschnittenen Gehirnregionen vor die Tür stellte. Letztendlich schneidet er ihr die Kehle durch, was sowohl Dexter als auch Debra erschüttert, wenngleich nicht auf der selben Ebene. Sowohl das Department als auch Dexter kommen dem Serienkiller immer näher - Dexter geht es um Rache, was Debra versteht. Er schafft es, ihn bei seiner "Arbeitsstelle" (dort, wo er die Leute tötet) zu überwältigen. Seine Messer liegen schon bereit, doch er merkt, dass er nur an Hannah denkt, und er keinen Drang hat, zu töten. Aus diesem Grund ruft er Debra an, damit diese ihn verhaften kann und so die Lorbeeren erhält. Er verschwindet, als Debra ankommt, welche sogleich Verstärkung von der Miami Metro Police anfordert. Was beide nicht wissen, ist, dass Debras ehemaliger Chef einen seiner Detectives auf Debra angesetzt hat, da er glaubt beziehungsweise weiß, dass sie etwas über Hannah weiß, welche er weiterhin jagt. Er geht durch eine Hintertür hinein und entdeckt den Gehirnchirurgen bzw. Oliver. Dieser gibt sich als Opfer Dexters (nennt seinen Namen jedoch nicht) aus, sodass der Detective ihn frei macht. Er nimmt sich sogleich eines von Dexters noch da liegenden Messern (er ließ sie da, da er keine Zeit verlieren wollte, zum Flughafen und zu Hannah zu kommen; Debra und Dexter haben sich übrigens bereits glücklich verabschiedet), ersticht den nichts ahnenden Mann und nimmt noch seine Waffe an sich. Zur selben Zeit kommt jedoch auch Debra in den Raum, welcher sich in einem verlassenen Gebäude befindet. Sie hat ihre Waffe gezogen, wird jedoch schwer von dem Mörder angeschossen - nicht ohne auch ihn einen Schuss in den Oberarm im Fallen abzugeben. Geschwächt und bewegungsunfähig ruft sie den Notarzt, während sich um sie herum eine Blutlache bildet. Während dieser Zeit hat sich Joey Quinn außerdem von Jamie getrennt und die beide haben über die Staffel wieder zueinander gefunden. Er begleitet sie aufgewühlt ins Krankenhaus und weicht nicht von ihrer Seite. Debra meint noch, dass niemand Dexter anrufen darf. Im Krankenhaus angekommen ruft Angel schließlich Dexter an. Debra liegt müde in ihrem Zimmer, als Dexter ankommt und sich bei Angel bedankt. Er spricht mit ihr, doch das einzige, was sie meint, ist, dass sie es bedauert, dass sie niemals wandern gegangen sind. Die Ärztin meint, sie sei optimistisch, aber auch, dass die Kugel, die in ihrem Bauch ist, Gewebe zerstört hat. Er weiß außerdem, dass der Gehirnchirurg es zu Ende bringen will, da er Dexter zuvor vor ein Ultimatum gestellt hat: entweder Dexter geht seiner Wege und er auch, oder Dexter jagt ihn und er wird dafür sorgen, dass seine Geliebten sterben werden. Im Krankenhaus trifft Dexter vor Debras Zimmer schließlich auf dem Serienkiller, der mit einer Pistole im Anschlag grinsend auf die Tür zugeht. Dexter greift sich eine Gabel, kann aber nichts machen, da Angel ihn zuvor verhaften lässt. Als sie weg sind, geht Dexter sorgenvoll in Debras Zimmer - es steht leer. Er eilt sogleich weg. Dexter sieht daraufhin Joey weinend vor einem Zimmer stehen. Auf die Frage hin, was los sei, meint er nur aufgewühlt, dass Debra zunächst operiert und die Kugel entfernt wurde, Debra aber verlegt wurde. Die Ärztin erklärt, dass es Komplikationen gab und Debra nicht mehr klar denken kann - wenn überhaupt. Sie meint, dass es an ein Wunder grenzen würde, wenn es ihr wieder besser gehen würde. Joey sagt (glaubt es wahrscheinlich aber selbst nicht), dass Debra eine Kämpferin ist und es überstehen wird. Dexter ist entsetzt und traurig über diesen Schicksalsschlag, wo davor doch alles noch so glanzvoll aussah. Voller Wut geht er in die Zelle, in welcher sich der Serienkiller befindet, indem er sich als Forensiker ausgibt, der für ihn eingeteilt wurde, und tötet ihn mit einem Kugelschreiber. Trotz Kamera glauben Joey und Angel ihm, dass es Notwehr war, da Dexter wartete, bis der Killer ihn zuerst mit dem Stift stach, nachdem er ihm sagte, dass er ihn mit diesem Stift töten will. Dann geht Dexter zurück ins Krankenhaus, wo gerade völlige Aufruhr herrscht, da ein Hurrikan erwartet wird und die Patienten verlegt werden müssen. Weinend (er hat nach und nach wieder Gefühle) meint er, dass Debra das nicht gewollt hätte. Er macht die Lebenserhaltungssysteme aus und löst sie Schläuche von ihr. Als ihr Herz aufgehört hat zu schlagen, nimmt sie sie mit auf sein Boot (dieses liegt neben dem Krankenhaus, welches sich gleich am Meer befindet), was niemanden auffällt, da überall Leute mit Patienten herumeilen. Er fährt mit weit hinaus aufs Meer, wo er den Hurrikan schon näher kommen sieht. In ein weißes Tuch verhüllt sieht es aus, als ob Debra lächeln würde. Dann wirft er sie voller Trauer ins Meer, wo sie untergeht. Beziehungen Dexter Morgan Debra weiß anfangs nicht, dass Dexter ein Serienkiller ist. Da ihr Vater früher viel Zeit mit Dexter verbracht hat, um ihn den Code zu lehren und ein normales Leben zu ermöglichen, fühlte sich Debra oft ausgeschlossen und vernachlässigt. Während Harry mit seinem Sohn über seine Fälle sprach, wollte er Debra vor diesen Dingen bewahren. Dennoch (oder gerade deshalb) hat sich Debra für eine Laufbahn bei der Polizei entschieden. Ihren Bruder Dexter liebt sie trotz der Eifersucht, die sie immer wieder empfunden hat, zutiefst. Seit dem Tod ihrer Eltern ist er ihre einzige Familie. Zeitweise ist Debra sich über ihre Gefühle nicht mehr im Klaren, bis sie nach einigen Sitzungen bei ihrer Psychiaterin erkennt, dass sie in Dexter verliebt ist, was ihrer Meinung wegen der Tatsache, dass sie nur Adoptivgeschwister sind, nicht schlimm ist. Als sie endlich den Mut fasst, Dexter ihre Gefühle zu erklären, sieht sie ihn jemanden ermorden, doch ihr Bruder kann sich mehr oder weniger herausreden. Was sie für ihn fühlt, erklärt sie ihm nicht. Später, als sie erkennt, dass Dexter der Serienkiller ist, bricht ihre Beziehung jedoch zeitweise und Debras Liebe (nicht Geschwisterliebe) verfliegt genau wie das Vertrauen. Nach sehr langer Zeit schaffen es die beiden jedoch, sich zu "vertragen", obwohl nichts mehr so ist wie früher und auch niemals wieder so sein wird. Dennoch liebt sie Dexter ("wieder"). Rudy Cooper Rudy ist ein scheinbarer Arzt in Miami, den Debra kennen lernt, weil er sich mit Prothesen auskennt und der Kühllaster-Killer einem Polizisten einige Gliedmaßen amputierte. Die beiden kommen sich näher und Debra freut sich, weil ihre Beziehung mit Rudy seit langem wieder etwas Ernstes ist. Doch als er ihr den Heiratsantrag stellt, offenbart er ihr die Tatsache, dass er der Killer ist, der ihr und dem Morddezernat so viel Kopfzerbrechen bereitet. Er fesselt sie auf einen Tisch und bietet Dexter später an, seine ohnmächtige Schwester zu töten, da sie das einzige Hindernis zwischen Rudy und Dexter ist, die sich als Brüder herausstellen. Dexter verweigert dies jedoch und tötet Rudy letztendlich. Debra überlebt jenen Vorfall und denkt, dass Rudy sich selbst umgebracht hat, nachdem Dexter sie gerettet hat. Daraufhin ist sie einige Zeit äußert verletzlich und lässt wieder niemanden an sich ran, aus Angst, abermals verletzt bzw. betrogen zu werden. Harry Morgan Debra war eine sehr anhängliche Tochter und bemühte sich stets, ihrem Vater zu gefallen, da dieser nur Augen für den adoptierten Dexter hatte, wobei sie nicht wissen konnte, dass dies so war, weil Dexter den Drang hat, Menschen zu töten, und Harry ihm einen Kodex lehren wollte (erfolgreich). Später, als er starb, änderte sich nichts an ihrer Liebe zu ihm, dennoch ist sie immer noch auf Dexters und Harrys augenscheinlich engere Bindung eifersüchtig. Aus ebenjenem Grund wurde sei auch Polizistin, wie ihr Vater. Erscheinen Debra erschien in absolut jeder Episode, da sie die zweite Protagonistin / der zweite Hauptcharakter ist. * Staffel 1 ** Der Tod kommt in kleinen Stücken ** Eiskalt erwischt ** Cherry on Ice ** Mit Hand und Fuß ** Das perfekte Paar ** Ein Sturm zieht auf ** Freundeskreis ** Therapiestunden ** Spuren der Vergangenheit ** Rot wie Blut ** Tödliche Weihnachten ** Blutsbrüder * Staffel 2 ** Verflucht ** Einfach loslassen ** Der düstere Begleiter ** Hitzewelle ** Superhelden ** Dex, Lügen und Video ** Das Manifest des Metzgers ** Falsches Spiel ** Widerstand ist zwecklos ** Die Wahrheit über Harry ** Entscheidungen ** Amour Fou * Staffel 3 ** Ein neuer Kodex ** Auf der Suche nach Freebo ** Jagdinstinkt ** Rollenspiele ** Abstecher nach Bimini ** Teamwork ** Ein Akt der Gnade ** Schmetterlingseffekt ** Die Geister die ich rief... ** Ende einer Freundschaft ** Adios, Amigo ** Überlebenswille * Staffel 4 ** Ein Leben wie im Traum ** Hängepartie ** Vandalenjagd ** Sucht nach Freiheit ** Dirty Harry ** Familienväter ** Models, Morde, Missverständnisse ** Bereuen ist menschlich ** Das Fest der Dankbarkeit ** Die Unschuld eines Kindes ** Hallo, Dexter Morgan ** Die Schlinge zieht sich zu * Staffel 5 ** Auf Wiedersehen, Rita Bennett! ** Auf der Fährte ** Das Gefühl der Leere ** Der Mörder und das Biest ** Gier nach Vergeltung ** Alles ist illumeniert ** Das Licht der Dunkelheit ** Hol’s dir! ** Kein guter Tag ** Nummer 13 ** Verliebte Rächer ** Das Eine und das Andere * Staffel 6 ** Sieben Schlangen ** Der gute Hirte ** Die Rückkehr der Zahnfee ** Die Reiter der Apokalypse ** Der Engel des Todes ** Am Scheideweg ** Die Reise nach Nebraska ** Die Hure Babylon ** Die Schalen des Zorns ** Neue Jünger ** Der Feuersee ** Die Säule des Lichts * Staffel 7 ** Erschütternde Wahrheit ** Auf Schritt und Tritt ** Todeslabyrinth ** In Rauch aufgelöst ** Kampfansage ** Die Sehnsucht nach Schnee ** Chemie ** Argentinien ** Ein letzter Freundschaftsdienst ** Feuerteufel ** Entscheidung eines Bruders ** Entscheidung einer Schwester * Staffel 8 ** Verloren ** Mutter des Kodex ** Buch der Psychopathen ** Narben ** Familientherapie ** Spiegelbilder ** Meister und Schüler ** Nachhilfestunden ** Zwei Welten ** Fehler der Vergangenheit ** Vor dem Sturm ** Abschied Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere der 5. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere von Dexters Illusionen Kategorie:Miami Metro Vice Kategorie:Miami Metro Homicide Department Kategorie:Charaktere der 8. Staffel